The Dinosaur Princess
The Dinosaur Princess is an American action-adventure-fantasy video game series, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since 1999. Synopsis A girl raised in a world where dinosaurs and humans co-exist and is the princess of both species, heading for adventure and fun. Games #'' '' (1999) #''The Dinosaur Princess 2'' (2002) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Shark Prince'' (2005) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Attack of the Titansaurus'' (2009) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Ancient Gem'' (2012) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Corruption'' (2015) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Extinction Wars'' (2017) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Exile'' (2019) # Spin-offs * Characters Main *'/Kitrina/' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a witty princess who is out for adventure as she goes on a quest to discover her true purpose in life. *'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Kitrina's pet triceratops who follows her in her adventures, being very close of her. Supporting *'King Tyrannus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - Kitrina's wise father who rules the Saurus Kingdom and gives her advice about being a future leader. *'Queen Victoria' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Kitrina's caring mother who worries about her safety and often TBD. *'Gayle' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Kitrina's comedic friend who TBD. *'Tristan' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Kitrina's athletic longtime crush who TBD. *'Fish' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a hungry velociraptor who befriends Kitrina and TBD. *'Stinky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a stinky dimetrodon who TBD. * Antagonists *'Lilia' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - a traitorous half-velociraptor sorceress who heads for TBD. **'Snatcher' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a personality velociraptor who aids Lilia to TBD. *'Larry Blackiron' (voiced by Nolan North) - a vicious and charismatic hunter who aims to hunt every single dinosaur he finds and TBD. *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the egotistical prince of Sharks who aims to achieve control over the surface and consequently the Saurus Kingdom, eventually later on redeeming due to acknowledging that the TBD. *'Titansaurus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a hungry genetically mutated dinosaur who TBD. *'Jewel' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a manipulative djinn who aims to gain power by TBD. *'Darkule' (voiced by female) - a being of darkness who corrupts Kitrina into TBD. * Other media Television Animated *''The Dinosaur Princess'' (Cartoon Network, 2005-2010) *''The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed'' (WB Kids, 2020-present) Specials *''Dinosaurs in the Mystic Woods'' (Cartoon Network, 2016) Film *''Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess'' (2019) Books * Comic books *''/The Ballad of the Dinosaur Princess/'' (DC Comics, 2003-present) Trivia *The creators of the game opted for age up the Kitrina due to her voice actress growing up as well as a way to develop her character and allowing her to face even more dangerous threats. **For the first two games, she was 12 years old. **She turned 14 on The Shark Prince. **She was aged up to 16 for The Ancient Gem. **As of Exile, she's now 17, becoming her definitive age for future installments. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas